


Feeding the Beast

by Laywithmeart



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Breastfeeding, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: Inviting a new spirit in their midst had not been part of their plan, but they learned how to co-exist with this timeconsuming treasure quite quickly.





	Feeding the Beast

It must be a peculiar sight to those who've only known her as the ice queen. Bedelia sits in a large luxurious chair, lazily rocking back and forth while holding a small bundle to her chest.

 

She is feeding her young. Little fingers hold onto her breast while small lips have latched themselves around her nipple, drinking unhurriedly, utterly contempt. 

 

Inviting a new spirit in their midst had not been part of their plan, but they learned how to co-exist with this timeconsuming treasure quite quickly. The first two weeks after his birth had been an absolute blur, but caring for their son had in fact come much more naturally than either of them expected. 

 

Creaking floorboards betray the arrival of the boy's father. Although in no way an invasion of their privacy, Hannibal enters the room cautiously. 

 

"Delia?" He asks, his voice rough with sleep and his accent thick. 

 

"We're here, Hannibal." Bedelia answers, her eyes still locked on their son. 

 

He moves towards his family slowly, kisses his wife's cheek lovingly, and kneels down next to the chair.  Hannibal admires their little boy, smirks as he smooths his full head of dark hair. His mother's bright-blue eyes stare back at him, similarities to his parents visible all over his small, round, and  captivating face. 

 

This is a time of peace for all three of them. Filling his little belly while the stars are bright, littered across the dark blue, and the streets are quiet as the city's inhabitants sleep. 

 

The urge to draw them like this comes to Hannibal every night. The amount of times he has drawn Botticelli's _Madonna and Child_ with the profiles of his dear family is uncountable and yet he longs to create an improved version after each feeding. Hoping he will one day succeed in correctly representing their beautiful immortal souls on paper; showing their dark creation of life, the loved extension of their own. 

 

As the boy stops suckling abruptly and squirms a little, indicating he is uncomfortably full, Bedelia detached him from her breast and shifts her nightgown back in place. She lifts him, holding him close to her heart as she gently rubs his back. His tiny burp has Hannibal chuckling, which in turn draws a smile from Bedelia. 

 

She takes away the cloth that lay draped over her shoulder and places him on her lap.  
The boy looks at his mother heavy lidded, milk-drunk. He reaches out to try to touch her face silently. His curiosity had proved to be strong, a trait his father is most proud of. 

 

If the polizia were to find out of his existence, the product of his parents courtship would surely be dubbed a love crime, their creation seen as an abomination. They would never understand how their form of love, given by both man and wife with demon-dark natures to their son, is so much more intense than the love of mere sheep. Here lies the fruit of the beast and devila, save in his mother's arms. She will facilitate his growth, watch as the wild brute within his tiny frame will turn from the teat and enter the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hastily, so, please tell me if there are spelling errors!


End file.
